Heroes
Heroes are directed by the player and are used to complete the stages. The player may get new heroes via the prison screen on the main UI. A hero may be "rescued" every from any of the 4 prisons. The Free prison can be used every 50min or by watching an ad. The Strong Prison is the same except you pay coins. The Shiny Prison rescues a higher CP range but requires gems. The Golden Prison rescues 3 of the higher CP range for a package deal of gems. Prisoners rescued from Shiny or Golden also have a higher chance of being special/unique/legendary as well as possessing a skill. Heroes freed from the prisons chests within the stages are lost at the end of the stage. Most will be generic prisoners (black white stripes) but some will be one of the 47 hero types, sometimes even with a special skill. Combat Power Hero effectiveness, the number shown by their names next to the crossed swords, is measured in combat power (CP). This is a combination of attack and health, where attack is more heavily weighted. The heros can be sorted on CP, attack, HP, level or date they joined your party. All values rounded up. A new hero's CP is determined by the level of the player when they were created. Most will be at the lower end of the range. Higher is better. Abilities Very rarely a hero may be given a special ability, such as firing arrows faster or firing multiple arrows at once. Heros rescued from the Golden Prison are more likely to have skills. Since the latest update, skillful heros appear more frequently than before. List of abilities include: * Double shot (+) * Triple shot (+) * Range +1 (+) * Swift: 50% increase in attack speed * Rapid: 100% increase in attack speed * Assasination: critical damage to long range enemies * 5% chance to slow down * Sacrifice: Heal nearby allies at time of death * Splash: range attack * Knockback * Counter attack * Increase HP by 20-25% * Increase attack by 20-25% * Block (+) Long-range heros only Triple shots are the best. Range is extremely useful to start battles with hard-to-get enemies or stealth and safe distance shots for 1-on-1 boss battles. Knockback is also useful for bosses, and gives you a little more breathing room for (!) attacks. Splash is also prevalent on my team, as its helpful in multi-enemy situations (which are most situations). Upgrades There are 3 ways to upgrade a hero: (1) Level up (2) Intimacy (3) Headgear In the earlier release of the game, heros improved their overall CP by <10 using 'marks' (gained when sending away duplicate heros). This legacy system is no longer used. (1) Level up - pretty straightforward. Heros gain xp, hero levels up, hero has better stats. It seems like the first run-through of a stage gets the most XP. Intimacy can also improves XP gain up to 40 or 50%. Dungeon is a hit or miss for me - sometimes I get lots and sometimes I get barely any. (2) Intimacy - each new hero starts at 0 and can max out their intimacy to 100. A rating of 30+ will yield stat increases and XP increases, gradually increasing until it hits a max of 15% stat increase & 40% or 50% XP gain (no idea why some heros are 40 and others 50). The two ways to improve intimacy are by completing a stage with that hero (+1) or by giving present. There are 4 types of items (book / bear / picture / clover) that you might get from enemy drop or chests. Completing the stage lets you keep the items, which can be gifted to a hero for +1-5 intimacy points, depending on the hero's preference. Their reactionary emoji lets you know how they felt about a gift. There's meh-sweatdrop, like-smile, reallylike-biggrin and love-hearteyes. Some heros are pickier than others, only liking one type, while others might like all but don't love any in particular. I've noticed mages tend to like books, warriors clovers and females bears. But I doubt thats always the case. (3) Headgear - each hero-type comes with their standard headgear, but also has their own collection of possible hats. If you get a new hero of the same type, the hats you've collected for that hero type will also be available for the new hero. Using the Item Draw feature will pick a hat - it starts from 10 coins, but the more you draw, the more expensive each spin is. It maxes at 900 coins per spin, and if you are patient enough, the price will gradually decrease back to 10. The three types of hats are blue (common), green (rare) and orange (legendary). Not all heros have legendary options in their possible collection. Blue ones don't give any stat bonuses unless they are drawn multiple times, incrementing by 1% each time. Green ones give 2%, 4% and 5% stat bonuses. Legendary... not sure. Haven't gotten one yet. I love the hats. Cat, panda, frog, frankenstein, fish, wolf, reindeer, bunny ears... but my favorite is probabaly the Swag Cap. So fresh yo! = Leveling up = Roles Each hero has a unique role that determine how they attack. Although the newest update removed the explicit role labels, all heros still fit in one of these 5 classes. The roles are: * Short-range warrior * Short-range tank * Short-range assassin * Long-range damage dealer (a.k.a. archer) * Long-range wizard Short range roles have higher health, but lower attack strength. The assassin is the exception to this having a high attack, but low health. I prefer wizards over archers - the spells will hit anything in its path while the arrows hit only the intended target (which often misses when the target moves). Its useful to have a reserve party of tanks for a tricky stage with traps, as their high HP can endure alot of damage. So don't get rid of them, even if you are OCD like me. Heroes There are currently 47 heroes per the app store description. These include: